


Counting Kisses

by C-K-Mack (CKM_Writes)



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Crack, F/F, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-12
Packaged: 2019-02-27 21:51:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 6,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13257345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CKM_Writes/pseuds/C-K-Mack
Summary: After years of dancing around their feelings and "that one night", Chloe's newest crush pushes Beca to think about what she really wants.OrWhat happened after the PP3 credits rolled.





	1. Epilogue - Unexpected Confessions

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Olivia_Janae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olivia_Janae/gifts), [Redlance](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redlance/gifts), [thatmitchsentho](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatmitchsentho/gifts).



> Absolute Crack. If you are looking for logical consistency, go watch the movies... Oh never mind.
> 
> Seriously, this is just for fun. Please enjoy!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A brief introduction to Beca's current predicament.

Beca watched uncomfortably while Chloe grabbed Chicago for a kiss. What was Chloe even thinking? Chloe made it into veterinary school, she didn't have time for long distance relationships.

 _'Whatever, not my problem'_. She turned around only to run right into Theo, who look like he wanted to... _'Gross! Why would I want to kiss a turtle?'_

Beca turned again, back toward the crowd. She was hoping to find another exit, but course she would run into Calamity instead.

"Hey."

"Sorry Calamity, I just can't deal with your snark right now. If you could just..."

"I'm really competitive!"

Beca paused taken off guard by her apparent sincerity. "Um, yeah I noticed. Anyway I was saying..."

"You're really talented!" The lead singer of Evermoist seemed uncharacteristically nervous.

"Thank you?"

"I'm doing this all wrong. What I mean is I'd like to make it up to you. Maybe with dinner or..."

"You're right, you are doing it all wrong."

Beca spun toward the familiar German Accent. "You've got to be kidding me!"

Kommissar grinned. "She is only attracted to people who exude confidence, isn't that right tiny Maus?"


	2. Toxic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amy mistakenly invites Kommisar and Calamity to Beca's celebration party.

A hard expression flashed across Calamity's face, but seeing what must be a panicked deer-in-headlights look on Beca's face, her eyes softened.  "Is this woman bothering you, Beca?  Should I call security?"

"Oh, how cute, you are thinking maybe you can be the, how do you say, knight in shining armor?  I'll have you know I am here by personal invitation."  Kommisar's accented voice dripped with sarcasm _like honey spilling over red lips and..._

Beca shook her head to trying to gather her thoughts.  The USO tour was at an end, the Bellas were all moving on to bigger and better things.  Beca Mitchell was about to embark on a solo career and she should have felt ecstatic, but she was too busy at that moment being annoyed with Chloe and did Calamity smell like raspberry vanilla and why did Kommissar always smell like "Cinnamon!" _Dammit, I said that out loud, didn't I?_

The statuesque blonde chuckled, "Yes, liebchen?"

"Alright, what are all you twig pitches standing around for? We've got a party to get started!"

Beca had never been more grateful for her boisterous Australian roommate then that one moment when Fat Amy dragged her out from between Calamity and Kommissar.  Maybe Amy could be relied on after all. 

"Come on pitches, drinks on me.  I'm rich!" Amy hollered.

Then again, maybe not. Beca sighed and let Amy marshal them into the waiting car.  When they arrived, Beca pulled her friend aside and hissed, "Why did you invite them?"

"Don't be that way, Beca.  Jessica and Ashley deserve to be included too."

"Jessica and ... That's not... ugh!" Beca huffed and turned to the find several Bellas already gathered around the bar.  The actual Jessica and Ashley were huddled together giggling about something.  Lily or Ester or whatever was making eyes her new friend. And as Beca walked up she heard Aubrey and Cynthia Rose talking about military life.

Cynthia Rose stopped midsentence her mouth simply dropped open.

Aubrey raised an eyebrow but quickly plastered on her patented Posen smile.  "You brought some friends, Beca?"

 _Not exactly on purpose, thank you so very much Amy_. "Yes, you've all met the lead singer of Evermoist, Calamity and the lead singer of DSM, Kommisar."

"Damn, and they wrote my love interest out of the script!"

"Did you say something CR?"

"Nope," Cynthia Rose said between sips of beer. "I'm just grateful that I'm still here."

Beca sat down flanked by the lovely leading ladies, giggling at the alliteration in her head.  Maybe she could get through this evening as long as she didn't have to see...

"Hey Bellas!  Sorry we're late!"

 _So it's "we" now, is it?_ "Hey Chloe... and, um, soldier guy."

"Chicago," Chloe's brow crinkled. "His name is Chicago."

"Yup." _'Nope, not going to let her eyes drag me in this time_.'  A firm hand on her left shoulder and a light touch on her right hand at the same time reminded Beca that she was not alone.

"Can I get you something to drink?" Calamity and Kommissar said at the same time before glaring at one another.

Beca felt herself blush.  A flash of something in Chloe's eyes flipped a switch deep inside. As the words of the song Toxic came blaring over the speakers, Beca glanced at Kommisar's bright red lipstick and then the dark purple, almost black gloss covering Calamity's lips. ' _I'm Beca F-ing Mitchell, badass of the Barden Bellas'_ Taking a deep breath and deliberately locking eyes with Chloe, Beca said, "Why thank you ladies, I'll take two. Go ahead and surprise me.  Tonight, I feel like celebrating!"


	3. Bend Over

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things begin to heat up on the dance floor

"Sex on the beach?" Calamity slid the brightly colored drink in front of Beca.  "I promise, you'll enjoy it."

"Ja, sweet is okay, but what you want is something strong," Kommissar said, sliding a shot of vodka in front of her and nudging the highball glass aside.

"But isn't there vodka in Sex on the Beach?" Emily asked.

"Little girl," Kommissar growled.  "This is a discussion for adults."

Emily shrugged.  "Beca thought I was adult enough when we worked in the studio on those long nights together."

Chloe raised an eyebrow.

"Dude!" Beca hissed.

"Are you even old enough to be in this bar?" Calamity asked.

"I turned twenty one in November thank you very much, besides we're in Europe." Emily said sticking her tongue out.

"Put that thing away, unless you plan to use it."

"Aubrey!" Chloe gasped.

"What? Stacie would have said it if she were here."

"Say I've been meaning to ask," Cynthia said with a grin, "did you and Stacie ever..."

"Why do you assume any two attractive women who even look at each other are a doing it?"

"I don't know," Cynthia Rose said, "But they can't all just be 'Gal Pals'.  Maybe I'm just wishful thinking because every time the media depicts gay characters they are lampooned or killed off.  The hell?!" She dodged and a shuriken barely missed her head, sticking in the wall behind her.

"Sorry," Lilly said with a shrug, "my hand slipped."

"Did Aubrey actually answer the question?" Jessica asked Ashley.

Ashley shrugged.

"Are your friends always so..."

"Shut up and dance with me," Chloe sing-songed along with the music from the speakers.

Beca glared at the couple as Chloe dragged Chicago out on to the dance floor.  "Gross."

"I will give you something better to look at tiny mouse," Kommissar said as she led Beca out on to the dance floor.

Not to be outdone or left behind, Calamity followed only a half-step behind.

A few moments later, Beca found herself sandwiched between the two gorgeous singers on the dance floor.  She started to feel dizzy whether from the ebb and flow of the music, the heady fragrance of cinnamon mixed with raspberry vanilla or from literally being spun around as they battled for her attention.  The heat was definitely getting to her both from the two bodies surrounding her and the way Chloe bit her lower lip every time their eyes met.  As the song changed again, Chloe ground her hips against Chicago and...

"Oh, Hell no!"

Chloe pushed away from her date startled only to see Beca storming toward the DJ booth.   
"What the hell is the matter with you!"

The DJ stared at the intruder incredulously.  "Hey lady, if you don't like the music...

"'Bend Over' is not music.  I can't believe they released that piece of crap song like that.  If he didn't want to take my advice, whatever but this is not music and I'm not listening to it."

The DJ raised his hands in surrender.  "Alright chill lady, I'm changing the song."

The replacement song was the version of Flashlight that Beca produced with Emily causing her to grin.  "I guess you do have taste after all.  Sorry about the whole... You know what?  I need a drink."

Beca made her way back to the bar.  "I forgot about my drinks. Hey, where did they go?"  
Jessica quickly set down a shot glass and Ashley smiled sheepishly, a sliver of orange peel between her lips

 


	4. Show me Your Moves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beca makes a decision

The ladies came back to the bar and found Beca moping.

“Hey Beca,” Calamity said with a come hither grin, “Whatcha waiting for?”

“Come now, tiny mouse, let’s get you back out on the floor,” Kommisar added.

“I can’t help this feeling deep inside… like I wanna slap somebody,” Chloe muttered.

 

“Listen,” Emily said, “I think Beca just wants to chill for a bit, alright ladies?”

“You again,” Kommissar sighed, “How about you stay out of this. Just sit still and look pretty.”

  
 “Oh Hell, no!” Cynthia Rose and Aubrey grabbed Emily’s arms before she flew off the barstool at the blond woman.

“Show me your moves.”

Everyone stopped and stared at Beca.

She shrugged and continued. “If you want me to dance with you, show me your best dance moves.”

Calamity scoffed. “What like your riff-off? We’re supposed to do a dance-off now?”

But Kommissar was already out on the floor doing the robot as the remaining people on the dance floor stopped casually dancing and formed ranks.

The hip hop beat changed to a familiar tune and Beca looked to see the club DJ shrugging as Pieter Kramer began laying down a new trance mix of Muse’s Uprising. The dancers on the floor ripped off their shirts to reveal slinky black outfits. The members of DSM, looked sharper than ever with brand new hip hop animation dance moves.

Midway through the song, an electric guitar interrupted and a spot light opened on the members of Evermoist as Calamity sang “How a Heart Unbreaks” directing the “ex” lyrics at Kommissar and “my girls” at her band members and “somebody new” at Beca. She rolled her hips with a sultry focus far beyond anything from their USO performances.

A guy at the bar who strongly resembled Zac Efron gave up on trying talking up Jessica and Ashley. He scoffed as he was leaving, “It’s like some sort of High School Musical in here.”

DSM fought back laying new vocal tracks on top of the Evermoist song. Beca bobbed her head along entranced in the music.

Chloe rolled her eyes, “Whatever.”

“Sounds like someone’s a little jealous.” Amy sing-songed.

“Of what? The Bellas could shut that down if we wanted.”

“I wasn’t referring the music. Anyway, our former leader looks a bit preoccupied.”

“Well good for her. Dallas and I here are having a great time.”

“Chicago”

“What?”

“My name is Chicago.”

“Of course, I know that sweetie. Say Cleveland, could you get me a drink. I’m feeling really thirsty right now.”

Chicago shook his head and started looking for a bartender, but when Beca glanced back Chloe, jumped up and kissed him long and hard. The lights in the room came up and the music cut out.

“Alright then, I guess Kommisar is the winner,” Beca said allowing the tall blonde to wrap arms around her as the lights dimmed and Christina Perri’s Only Human started playing.

“This is crazy, I’m out of here,” Calamity said as she and her band walked out.

“Um, I just remembered something I need to do,” Cynthia Rose said as she quickly ran out after them.

“Well, this sucks,” Ashley said.

“What’s wrong?” Jessica asked.

“They forgot to put the pineapple slice in my drink,” Ashley said tearfully. “It’s not supposed to be like this!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, Ashley! I promise this isn't the end.


	5. Swim

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kisses and memories of kisses

"Danke fur the invitation, liebchen" Kommissar whispered in Beca's ear while they continued to dance.

"Well, you told me to let you know when I was back in Europe so."

"Ja." An unfamiliar vulnerability tinged her voice. "You know. I didn't think I'd see you again after you stopped sending emails."

"Yeah, I'm sorry about that. Life is, you know, busy."

"Ja. Ja. Still, I am excited for you. DJ Khaled is a big deal, he's famous. I mean not David Hasselhoff famous, but still!"

Beca snorted and Kommissar gave a grin and a wink. Their eyes locked together and a shiver ran through Beca. She didn't even realize she was leaning forward until their lips touched and all of the air went out of the room.

There was something sweet and comfortable and right about being in the arms of the tall blonde German. After all, it was Kommissar that first awakened desire in her. What Beca had first taken for confusion became clear after Chloe kissed her the night after winning in Copenhagen. Chloe giggled and mumbled something about experimentation before rejoining the party, but Beca only knew that she wanted more of that.

"Will you make up your mind already," Ashley said sounding exasperated.

Jessica shrugged. "I like screwdrivers, it's just they go down so easily, too easily," she said.

"I'll make sure you get back to your bed safe and sound," Ashley said with a grin and a wink."

Jessica blushed and slapped Ashley's arm.

Chloe ignored her two friends staring instead at the dance floor.

"Here's your drink."

"Thanks, Denver."

"Seriously?"

Chloe kissed Chicago again and he forgot why he was annoyed.

Amy sighed. "I have such fickle friends."

 

Beca settled into Kommissar's arms and they felt so nice and the taller woman still smelled like cinnamon. Chloe always loved to cuddle and strangely enough, after Copenhagen, started wearing something that smelled like cinnamon too.

When Amy and Beca left the Bella House and got an apartment together, Chloe magically appeared a week later. She started showing up so often it seemed like she lived there. After a few months, Beca realized that it didn't just seem like it, she did live there. But she didn't mind, at least she paid her own expenses unlike SOME roommates.

Besides, Chloe was warmer than that rainbow colored blanket on her bed and after Beca and Jesse realized they were never going to be anything, it helped having someone always there. The girls had a rhythm and things were great, or at least comfortable, until what Chloe referred to as "that one time".

Amy was out of town and Chloe brought up the Lodge at Falling Leaves and that discussion about experimentation. That night, Chloe made music ... with her mouth. It was intense, amazing really. But everything got weird when they visited her parents, the next day. Beca tried to kiss Chloe, but the redhead pulled away. She wasn't ready for her parents to think of her like that.

When they got back to the apartment, Chloe was all over Beca. And for a while, she just enjoyed the moment, but then it all bothered her too much. "Always teaching me how to be... When your folks aren't here to see," Beca blurted out.

Chloe stopped and pulled away. "Becs, this has been a few days. You want me to shake my parent's world over that?"

"A few fricking days?" Beca can't really remember what else she said, just a string of curse words, something like "You're going to need to make a decision" and the sight of Chloe's big blue eyes full of tears.

Chloe stayed in the room for a while, but Beca couldn't sleep after that. Another apartment opened up in the building. Chloe reasoned it would be expensive but worth it. Maybe if they weren't on top of each other, they could save their friendship. She said she would just be three doors down and one room in. That was the week before the USO tour.

But now Chloe was not alone, Chloe had decided and now Beca was sure. After all, what's the appeal in a relationship with someone who won't try?

"This is way too heavy," Emily said.

"What, I keep my purse well stocked. My father always said 'Always be prepared so you can die last'."

"Oh," Emily said. "Yeah, that um sounds like good advice."


	6. Boom Boom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who will win Beca's heart? Place your bets!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A big thanks to everyone who has stuck with me so far. I know I can't please everyone regarding ships (I'll take prompts for future stories), but I hope we can share a few laughs.

“So my money is Chloe,” Amy said. “I mean Beca plus Chloe equals Bloe and who doesn’t love a good Bloe?” She dropped a hundred dollar bill on the bar with a theatrical flourish.

“Vat ever,” Pieter replied. “Zat story is so played out und Kommissar is a boss. She speaks eight languages und ‘loser’ is not one of zem.

  
 “Are you forgetting the World Championship, where we kicked your scrawny…”

“What are you two even talking about?” Aubrey asked.

“Laying bets on which Beca is going to end up with,” Cynthia Rose answered.

“First of all,” Aubrey said. “That’s highly inappropriate! Secondly, didn’t you just leave a few scenes ago?”

“Duh, this a gambling joke. Where did you expect me to be? Give me this one thing, okay? Otherwise I’m just some one-dimensional token lesbian who makes random comments and gropes Stacie.”

“I was born in Area 51,” Lilly whispered.

“What’s the minimum bet?” Aubrey asked under her breath, but Iggy Azalea’s “Boom Boom” thundered over the speakers and everyone flooded onto to the dance floor.

Meanwhile Beca and Kommissar were in their own little bubble of a world.

“You know,” Beca said. “I didn’t actually expect to see you either. I didn’t think you would show up. I mean, I’m sure you have a busy schedule.”

“Not too busy to visit you Schnucki.”

Beca giggled.

“What is it Liebling?”

“If you ever watch Jersey Shore, I promise you will never call me Schnucki again. Seriously though, you’ve been blowing it up.”

“It is true that DSM has won the world championships NINE out of the last ten years.”

“Like that’s all you’ve done. Three songs in the Hot 100, magazine covers… I mean the only magazine I’ve been in was published by John and Gail.”

“Ach, trust me mäuschen. You are going to set the music scene on fire… I hear you’ve already got practice.”

“Oh you bitch!” Beca giggled and buried her face in Kommissar’s neck. She felt comfortable. More than that, she felt safe. “I really do appreciate you coming out to see me.”

“Nein,” Kommissar shook her head. “It is a simple train ride. You know I would walk a thousand miles.”

Beca pulled her head back, laughed and shook her head as she heard the piano riff and Vanessa Carlton’s voice.

Kommissar leaned down for a kiss then sang. “And I need you.” Another kiss. “And I miss you.”

Beca blushed and flustered losing herself more in each kiss and cinnamon and warmth.

Back at the bar, Chloe was singing along “'Cause everything’s so wrong and I don’t belong living in your memories.”

“Are you alright, Chloe?” Aubrey asked.

Chloe took a steadying breath and plastered on a smile. “Yup, it’s just this song. I guess I’m feeling a little lonely tonight.”

“I’ve literally been here the whole time,” Chicago said.

“Sucks don’t it?” Ashley said.

“Welcome to our world,” Jessica added. “Give me another shot bartender. It feels like this night is going on forever.”


	7. Let Me Ride

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jessley Interlude

The club came to a standstill and Lionel Richie's "Hello" started playing as Theo walked into the bar. Beca gasped and left a confused Kommissar on the dance floor pushing past Chloe's waiting arms to tackle Theo in a dramatic kiss.

Fat Amy knocked all of the bottles off the bar and started flipping tables.

"I will burn this whole place down!" Lily yelled.

Aubrey stood blinking incredulously. "What the aca-fu..."

"Jessica!" Ashley yelled

"Ew, not the turtle!" Jessica shrieked.

"Jessica," Ashley called again "wake up!"

Jessica's eyes popped open at Ashley's voice. She scanned quickly to find Beca still on the dance floor and the bar still in order. "What? I'm awake," she said with a sheepish smile.

"Good grief, you seriously cannot hold your liquor."

Jessica grinned and buried her face under Ashley's dark hair before whispering in her ear, "I thought you liked that I'm a cheap date."

"All right you twig pitches. Bartender just announced last call and I'm not even halfway drunk yet so ... to the fatmobile! When she got a room full of blank stares, she clarified, "I've got a stretch Lincoln Navigator waiting for us out front. Crystal will commence to popping in fifteen minutes so make like a roo and hop on board or find your own way back to the hotel.

Emily ran to the front door to check out the limo. "Sweet chariot! Let me ride?"

"Of course, little Joey, there's room for all of my pitches."

"Do you mind if we go with you?" Chloe asked.

Amy looked Chicago up and down. "Yeah, I wouldn't mind making this one my pitch just for tonight."

Chloe's eyes widened. "What?!"

"Er, I said, yup got plenty of room. Come on you dingoes, let's get going! Come on Beca, you can keep making out with Jessica in the limo."

Jessica blinked and looked at Ashley. "Did I...?"

Ashley laughed. "No she's talking about the other blonde."

"It's not like all blondes look the same," Aubrey sighed.

"I once dyed my hair blonde for a role in a musical," Chloe offered.

"I once played a Danish woman in a musical," Kommissar said.

The two women stared at each other and silence fell on the room. Tumbleweeds rolled by the front door. A mariachi band that looked suspiciously like Bumper, Jesse and Bumper with fake mustaches started to play a stirring stand-off song...

"Seriously, Jessica, you are cut off!" Ashley said as she grabbed a couple of bottled waters and dragged her girlfriend to the limo.

"Give her a window seat," Fat Amy yelled. "I don't feel like paying a cleaning fee."

Eventually, the groups were situated and most of the former Bellas seated in the limousine. Kommissar sat with Beca cuddled into her shoulder. Chicago, sitting opposite them, offered his shoulder to Chloe.

"No, thank you. I'm not tired," she replied.

The tension in the car, though, mellowed when Jessica started to sing "I really can't stay" and Ashley answered, "But baby, it's cold outside."

When they got to "But maybe half a drink more," Jessica reached for the champagne. Ashley laughed and lightly slapped her hands away. For "Say what's in this drink?" she swirled her water in the bottle. They finished the song to applause a light and cheerful mood in the car.

"Totally not trying to be a buzzkill," Beca said, "You guys are adorable and I love you to death but that song just rubs me the wrong way."

"It was written in 1944, things were different then," Chicago said.

Cynthia Rose snorted. "Understatement much?"

"What I don't think you understand," he continued, "is that the societal values and mores have shifted. Sure the lyrics might be interpreted as predatory in a modern context but you have to recognize the playful intention of the author. How do I explain this..."

"Chicago?" Chloe interrupted, "You are really cute and all, but I'm going to need you to shut up now."

Jessica shrugged. "I just thought it was a fun and flirty song."

"Oh look at that," Amy said, making an exaggerated gesture of relief, "We're here! Alright party in my room for all of you that haven't already turned into pumpkins."

"I'm going to put Jess to bed," Ashley said.

Jessica grinned widely.

Ashley laughed and shook her head. "Good night, all!"

"Alright then, who's ready to get really drunk?" Amy yelled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Songs referenced  
> Hello (Lionel Richie)  
> Ignition (R Kelly)  
> Let Me Ride (Dr Dre)  
> Baby, It's Cold Outside (Dean Martin)


	8. Wake Me Up (Becommissar Ending)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It could have ended like this:

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As a nod to the Clue movie (and because I am wishy-washy) this story has alternate endings. This first ending is for my vocal and supportive bekommissar fans. The next ending is bechloe and the "real" ending will follow that. Thank you so much to all of you for sticking with me!

Exhausted, Beca and Chloe turned down the party invitation. Their rooms faced one another and their respective suitors stood outside each door. At exactly the same time, Chicago and Kommissar said, "Call me!"

A little louder Kommissar said, "Appelle-moi mon cherie." Chicago said "Amore, chiamami" at the same time

Still louder, Kommissar said "Ruf mich an, Liebling" while Chicago said "Pozvoni mne, dorogaya!"

Kommissar spun around, shocked

Chloe's eyebrows rose, "You speak Russian?"

Beca asked, "What was your job in the army again?"

""I'm actually a Military Working Dog Handler. I just happen to love Russian literature."

Beca rolled her eyes. "They sent a dog handler to wrangle us?"

Chicago laughed. "I can see how that might sound bad, but I am assigned to a military police unit here, this was just a detail... sorry a temporary job. I volunteered because I love music. I do miss my dogs though."

"You love dogs!" Chloe's eyes lit up. "Tolstoy or Dostoyevsky?"

"Actually," Chicago said, "I prefer Chekov. He often expressed his thought not in speeches, but in pauses or between the lines or in the replies consisting of a single word..."

"The characters often feel and think things not expressed in the lines they speak." Chloe finished the line. "You know Stanislavski's dissertation on Chekov and subtext?" Chloe pulled Chicago into her room and closed the door.

"Subtext," Beca mused with an ironic grin.

Kommissar looked at Beca with a bit of confusion. "What are you smiling at?"

"Just that fourth wall over there," Beca said with a shrug. "So would you like to come in? I mean... wait, I'm not suggesting that we... I mean, unless you want to. Not that I want to. That came out wrong. I'm not saying that I don't want to. I just mean that..."

Kommissar smiled and kissed Beca gently. "As tempting as that sounds, I need to get back to my own room. I have some things I need to take care of."

"Oh," Beca's face dropped into a sulk. "I guess this is good bye then. Yeah, that makes sense I mean. You're here and I'm there and we couldn't yeah that didn't work with Jesse. Although, that was different because he and I didn't really have that deep a connection. I mean, I thought we had a connection, but if you don't..."  
"Aww no," Strong warm arms and the scent of cinnamon surrounded Beca. "Tiny Maus, this is not goodbye, it is only good night. My agent has been waiting on me for a decision. Also I need to get my things in order for the move. I have an opportunity to work with DJ Khaled in the United States."

"You mean you're going to... and we'll be..."

"Well, it's not exactly (how do you Americans say?) U-Hauling, but yes we will get a chance to spend a lot more time together, learn each other's actual names, see how things go. Who knows where our journey will end, but at least we know where to start."

Beca smiled and nestled into Kommissar's chest "I didn't know I was lost."

Giggles and drunken noise echoed out of Amy's room as the music began blaring "So wake me up when it's all over...."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you came for Bekommissar, please stop reading now.
> 
>  
> 
> Songs referenced  
> Call Me - Blondie  
> Wake Me Up - Avicii


	9. Human (Bechloe Ending)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Or it could have happened like this:

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's your bechloe ending.

Beca and Kommissar, and Chloe and Chicago left Amy's room after half an hour that made half of the room uncomfortable and the other half thirsty.

"What's up with Beca and Chloe?" Emily asked.

"Don't worry, little bit." Amy said turning up the radio" Your mommies are just having a tiff. They'll get over it."

Cheap Thrills by Sia and Sean Paul filled the room. When someone banged on the walls, Amy hollered "Bite me!"

***

Back in the apartment, Chloe was in the middle of gathering the last of her things to move.

"We almost got thrown out of the hotel," Amy said. "Getting tossed doesn't bother me, but for a lame reason like loud music?"

Beca sighed. "Nobody told you to blast the music so loud"

"What and listen to two of you competing? If I didn't know better, I would have thought you were in the same room together by the ohs and ahs coming through the walls."

"Alright dude, just stop!"

"So what happened with your new lovers, anyway?" Amy asked.

Beca rolled her eyes. "Kommissar said she had to go back to work and we'll 'be in touch'."

"What is there to say?" Chloe said with a shrug, "Chicago still has two more years in Europe. I have four years in vet school, two and a half if I can get credit for the other classes I took while failing russian lit every year. I wasn't thinking. I just wanted to feel loved."

"You wanted to feel... Are you kidding me right now? I bit my tongue when your mom made a comment about how close we seem. I've stayed awake for days in this bed because you still wanted to cuddle even though we couldn't be together. But I'm still your number one, your best friend..."

"I thought I was your best friend Beca!"

"Really, Amy, right now? Wait, when did you make popcorn?"

"Sorry, I was just..." Amy stuffed her mouth and said "Never mind, carry on," stray kernels falling from her face.

"Look Chloe," Beca continued. "I can laugh and smile and play whatever part you need me to, but I'm only human."

"I bleed when I fall down," Amy sang.

"Amy!"

"Sorry."

Chloe stood up with huge tears in her eyes and ran out of the room.

"Really, you're just going to run out, Chloe? Where are you... You know what? Forget it. I'm done!"

"At least you still have your bestie," Amy offered.

Beca fell back against her bed and closed her eyes.

She opened them when she heard a familiar rhythm.

"Got my ticket for the long way 'round," Chloe started to sing. "Two bottle 'a whiskey for the way. And I sure would like some sweet company and I'm leaving tomorrow what do you say?"

"Is that?"

"Yes, this is the original cup."

"And you memorized the cup routine?"

"I have memorized every move, every facial expression, every word, every moment from when I first saw you in that courtyard."

"Chloe, I would never ever ask you to come out before you are ready. But, for myself, I just can't handle the loving in the shadows thing. It feels like a lie. I've spent most of my life keeping everything bottled up and you were the one who taught me to be myself. I just can't go back to that again. If you are ever ready and we are both single, then maybe..."

 

"I'm telling my father this weekend."

"Oh Chloe, no! I wasn't trying to make you..."

"It's not you! I just felt like it was time. I already talked to my mom last night. Honestly seeing you on the dance floor with ... her, I was jealous. But I was almost as jealous of your freedom as I was of her being the one holding you."

"Wow, I don't know what to say."

"It's funny. I mean it's not like they have ever said anything nasty or made me think that they would hate me. It's just they are very conservative and I hated the idea of being a disappointment to them." Chloe's eyes were full of tears but she smiled. "My mom told me she knew when she was talking with you. She just didn't know how to politely ask how serious you were about me."

"Oh, Chloe!"

"Oh, Beca!"

"Oh Lord! Could you two take this to the other room, please? I'm trying to eat here!" Under her breath, Amy added, "Another day of hearing you two and I might actually have to call up Bumper."

Beca and Chloe giggled and went to Chloe's new apartment where Beca discovered the second time was even better than the first.

Chloe got up and took a shower. Beca heard the words drift into the bedroom and laughed. "You shout it out, but I can't hear a word you say." A few lines later it was Beca who was interrupting, Chloe's show this time. "I'm bulletproof, nothing to lose. Fire away, fire away...

Fade to Black

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want your Bechloe ending, stop reading now.
> 
> Songs Referenced  
> Cheap Thrills - Sia, Sean Paul  
> Human - Christina Perri  
> CUPS - Anna Kendrick  
> Titanium - David Guetta


	10. The Wedding (Jessley Ending)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> But how it actually ended was:

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two years later

The church was decorated with gorgeous wedding bouquets and silk curtains. Beca and Chloe stood facing each other in front of the altar while Amy paged through the bible.

"Excuse me," The pastor coughed, "Could the three of you please return to your seats? We are about to get started in a few minutes." 

"I can't believe Ashley and Jessica are getting married already. It seems like we were just here a few months ago," Amy said.

"Um, that's because we were just here a few months ago." Beca shook her head.

"Oh right! So how are things between you?"

"We're good I think," Chloe smiled. "I'm almost finished with veterinary school and the web cast thing is really fun."

"I never thought we'd get two million YouTube subscribers though." Beca scratched her head.

"That's because you are so pretty and amazing," Chloe offered."

"Careful," Aubrey said. "Someone might think you two are a couple."

Beca rolled her eyes. "More than half of our viewers seem to think so. Speaking of couples, how is Captain Walp?"

"About to be Major Walp, but we're not a couple. Just seeing how things go."

"Right on sister, keep it casual," Stacie said. "Say hi to your aunties, Bella."

"Hi!" Bella's voice was tiny but clear.

"She's going to be an amazing singer someday," Cynthia Rose said. "Hello Ladies! Aubrey, you remember my wife, Denise."

"Of course, she was a Bella my last year at Barden. I am so sorry that I missed your wedding."

"We understand. I'm just glad you nailed that scumbag. Anyway, somehow I made it through flight school and this lady finally tamed this maverick. No more crazy for me."

"I always wondered what happened to her. It's like she just disappeared," Emily spoke up.

"Speaking of disappeared," Denise asked, "Where are Lilly and that Florencia girl?"

"Who?" Aubrey gave a blank stare.

"I like to think Lilly is doing some research thing back at area 51 and Flo is busy with her trucks," Cynthia Rose whispered. "Actually, nobody could tell if you are asian or hispanic or whatever, so they just had you replace both of them. Just play cool like you didn't notice."

"What?" Denise said. "You can't just erase somebody and pretend they never even existed!"

"Shhh, be cool!" Cynthia said. "So um Aubrey, I guess it will be you and Stacey up here, next, huh?"

Stacie grinned and Beca shook her head.

"Why does everyone think that," Aubrey asked. "We've only interacted directly a few times in seven years"

"Well you know," Cynthia said with a shrug. "She likes to get some, and you have daddy issues. It just seemed like a good fit."

"Ladies and gentlemen, please be seated."

****

"Opa!" Amy yelled as she broke a plate and the music began to play.

Aubrey and Beca stood together by the gorgeous wedding cake. Amy had spared no expense in supporting her friends. Especially after they reminded her of the comment she made to her father. 

Aubrey stared at Chloe as she danced happily with the Bellas and other guests.

"Are you alright, Bree?" Beca asked.

"Yeah, I was just thinking. I mean about you and Chloe."

"Ahem," Beca made a serious face. "And I quote: 'While I am in law school and running the camp. I will be very busy. I can't deal with the distractions and Chloe is my best friend, so you two have fun to your hearts content.'"

Aubrey raised an eyebrow. "I don't recall any mention of a blonde German in that conversation."

Beca blushed. "She's blonde and bossy, obviously she reminded me of you."

Aubrey feigned offense and then giggled. "well law school is behind me, so it's just you and me from here on out."

"Are you sure? You keep staring at Chloe."

"I guess I just wonder; that's all."

"Well Chloe and I are cool now and I mean I'm sure that could add a little something extra, lagniappe if you will."

"No," Aubrey said shaking her head. "I'm extremely happy with you. Chloe and I are better off as just friends; experimentation is amazing but that mitchen though!" She finished with a smile.

[Fade to black]

"Hey, wait a minute!" Ashley yelled.

"What's the matter, baby?" Jessica asked.

"This was our freaking chapter. It's about our wedding for crying out loud, and we still didn't get any lines. Like hello!"

"I know, right? We've been here the whole freaking time!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just in case my sledgehammer was too subtle, this contains a shout-out to three of my favorite Pitch perfect fanfic writers @ioliviajanae of "Lagniappe", @redlance of "Experimentation" and @thatmitchentho author of "In Six Years" and nearly a hundred other PP titles.
> 
> Thank you for reading to the end of my little crack fiction!


End file.
